


Can You Hear My Heart? - 내 마음이 들리니?

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Smuts [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: Felix has a praise kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, changlix, changlix are best friends, changlix smut, cute smut, felix is sensitive, they make a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: “Bet I won’t cum first,” Felix challenged, smirking."Bet you will."
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: K-Pop Smuts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923979
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Can You Hear My Heart? - 내 마음이 들리니?

Changbin was sitting at the couch, peacefully enjoying the airing of his favorite drama, when he felt hands on his. He turned slightly and smiled, seeing his best friend, Felix, had joined him in his spot. Changbin knew Felix didn’t care for the drama, but the boy always cared for skinship and cuddles. 

Changbin pulled Felix closer, feeling Felix cuddle into his side. “Hey, Yongbokie.”

“Hey,” Felix replied, his voice breathy and wavy. Changbin startled and looked down at the boy, only now taking in his whole appearance. Felix looked fine, despite his red face and his hair that was obviously plastered to it. Changbin stared for a few moments, but he couldn’t figure out what was wrong. 

“Do you feel okay?” Changbin finally asked, reaching out his hand to feel Felix’s temperature. Felix pulled away slightly, grabbing Changbin’s hand and squeezing it once. Changbin squeezed back; a sign it was okay. 

“I feel funny,” Felix frowned, rubbing his thumb against Changbin’s knuckles. 

Changbin raised an eyebrow, asking, “Do you feel sick?” 

Felix shook his head, biting his lip. “No.” 

“Then what do you feel?” 

Felix’s face started to heat up and he leaned forward, groaning. “Binnie, I’m embarrassed.” 

“Why are you embarrassed, Bokkie? It’s just me,” Changbin inquired, curiosity seeping through. He didn’t care much about the drama anymore, knowing it would have many reruns. Right now he was more worried about his friend, who looked like he’d explode out of embarrassment. 

Felix leaned forward, resting his forehead on Changbin’s shoulder. “Binnie, I…” Changbin could feel Felix’s warm breath on his shoulder quicken slightly. “Binnie, I want you…?” Felix’s voice wavered at the end. 

Changbin froze, trying to understand his words. Surely Felix didn’t mean what he thought… 

“Felix, what do you mean? Do you want me or do you want my dick?” Changbin asked, letting go of Felix’s hands and wrapping them around his body. He was worried Felix would try to leave, so he made sure the boy felt comfortable enough to stay. 

“Binnie… I’m horny.” 

Changbin let out a small breath of relief. He didn’t realize, but he’d been worried that Felix would confess. He loved Felix, just not in that way. 

“What do you want me to do?” Changbin asked carefully, reaching up and softly caressing Felix’s hair. 

“Touch me,” Felix whispered, whining in Changbin’s ear. Changbin smiled gently, loving how the words sounded in his ear. 

“Gladly,” Changbin said, shuffling slightly and standing up, Yongbok in his arms. He carried the boy to Changbin’s room, laying him gently on his bed. “Have you ever done this before?” 

“Twice,” Felix breathed, “But once it was with a girl.” 

Changbin nodded, leaning down to cup Felix’s cheek. “I’ll be gentle with you, okay?” 

Felix nodded, leaning slightly into Changbin’s touch. “I love you, Binnie.” 

“I love you, Bokkie.” Changbin replied, and he slowly leaned down to connect their lips. Felix’s lips were soft, gentler than most. Changbin ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, playing with it. He tugged it slightly, not surprised when Felix let out a soft moan. He’d guessed that Felix would be sensitive. 

Changbin trailed his kisses down to Felix’s neck, kissing and biting at the soft skin. He started sucking a mark, satisfied when Felix let out tiny mewls against Changbin’s neck. Changbin’s hands pulled away from Felix’s hair, instead going under Felix’s shirt. His hands rested on the boy’s waist, his thumbs rubbing it gently. 

Felix’s hands were gripping Changbin’s shirt gently, but the grip tightened when he felt fingers tracing his abs. He let out an embarrassing noise, quickly apologizing for being too loud. 

“I like when you’re loud, Lixie.” Changbin comforted, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist and helping him to sit up. He carefully pulled Felix’s shirt over his head, his eyes meeting Felix’s to make sure it was okay. When he was sure Felix was comfortable, he laid him down again, finally letting his eyes settle on Felix’s body. 

Changbin’s eyes trailed over Felix’s body, not surprised at the form. Felix’s waist was thin, but his abs were evident. Changbin had seen Felix shirtless before, and never thought much of it, but now that Felix was like this again, this time only for Changbin, he couldn’t help get aroused by it. 

“Baby, your body is beautiful.” 

Felix made a small noise, and Changbin smiled. So Felix had a praise kink. He leaned down and connected his lips with Felix’s again, loving the way they tasted. Then he started kissing his neck, only this time he wasn’t as gentle. He was roughly biting and sucking, watching through lidded eyes how Felix would squirm beneath him. Changbin made his way down to Felix’s nipple, sucking on it and drawing out moans from Felix. When he made eye contact with Felix, he winked, and Felix just rolled his eyes, blushing. 

“You’re so embarrassing.” 

Changbin giggled, pulling away to look at Felix. “How?” 

“Because you’re somehow doing everything I like and you haven't made a mistake once. It’s embarrassing,” Felix stated, shuffling slightly and surprising Changbin when he felt something hard against his growing boner. He glanced down to see that Felix was, in fact, grinding against him, trying to get as much friction as possible. Changbin smirked at his sudden confidence, grinding back against him and pulling a groan from Felix’s mouth. 

“Bet I won’t cum first,” Felix challenged, smirking. 

Changbin let out a low chuckle, his hands gripping Felix’s hips to stop him from grinding. “Bet you will.” Then Changbin started to unbuckle Felix’s pants, pulling them down. He had to move, but he finally pulled them off, along with Felix’s underwear. He rested between Felix’s legs again, his eyes staring directly at the head of Felix’s cock, which had finally sprung free. 

“Oh, baby, did you know you have the prettiest cock ever?” Changbin asked, leaning down and kissing it gently. Felix whined, his hand tangling in Changbin’s hair. “It’s so pretty and cute, I think I could kiss it all day.” Changbin cooed, and as if to prove a point, he leaned down again and trailed kisses along Felix’s length, loving the way Felix whined and tugged his hair, begging him for more. 

So Changbin gave him more. He licked down Felix’s length a few times, before he finally took it into his mouth. Felix let out a long moan, pulling Changbin’s hair and saying, “Fuck, Binnie, suck me, now-” 

He was cut off by a finger sliding into his mouth, and he diligently started sucking on it. Changbin started sucking Felix’s cock, intent on making the younger cum first. He wouldn’t dare touch his own dick, knowing he shouldn’t make it so easy on Felix. He wanted to see if the younger had a dominant side and could actually win his careless bet. 

Changbin added a second and third finger into Felix’s mouth, easily deepthroating the younger. Felix’s back arched and he moaned loudly, although his fingers disguised the sound. 

Felix reached up and grabbed Changbin’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and whining, “Binnie, stop or I’ll cum.” 

“Aww, my baby is so sensitive,” Changbin cooed, popping off of Felix’s cock with a pop. He then undressed himself, loving the way Felix’s eyes stuck to his body. “But don’t worry, I’ll give you a chance at least.” 

Once Changbin was undressed, he felt Felix move from under him. He barely had time to react before he was being pinned to the bed, small thighs wrapped around his waist. He looked up at Felix through lidded eyes, loving that the man had confidence to go through with his bet. He felt hands on his chest and he giggled, smiling when Felix leaned down to connect their kiss. Felix’s hands were gentle yet firm, and they were trailing over Changbin’s body nicely. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Felix confessed, pulling away from the kiss. “I mean, I’ve always been the one receiving. I have no idea what to do, but I want to try.” 

Changbin nodded, understanding. He would be patient with Felix, knowing how much the younger would appreciate it. Changbin laid back and felt Felix adjust his position to settle between Changbin’s thighs. Changbin groaned slightly when he felt a tongue at his tip, swirling around gently. Felix reached up and held Changbin’s hand, as if for support, and he took Changbin’s dick into his mouth. 

Felix started sucking, and Changbin was surprised how good Felix was. It was as if he’d memorized what it felt like to receive and replicated the actions, making it pleasurable for Changbin. 

“Mmh, baby, it feels so good,” Changbin moaned, tightening his grip on Felix’s hand. Felix responded by bobbing his head faster, intent on pleasuring Changbin. 

Felix’s other hand rested on Changbin’s hip, and when Changbin accidentally bucked his hips up, Felix applied pressure to stop him. He pulled off of Changbin’s dick for a moment before he hissed, “Don’t, baby. I’m in control.” 

Changbin moaned loudly, absolutely loving Felix’s change in behaviour. Felix returned to sucking Changbin’s dick, his hands gripping Changbin’s hips. 

“Fuck, Lixie, you’re so hot like this,” Changbin moaned, his back arching off the bed. “I want my cock in you, now.”

Felix pulled off Changbin’s dick again and he returned to straddling Changbin. “Beg for it.” 

Changbin groaned, resting his hands on Felix’s thighs. “Please, Lixie, I want my cock in your little hole. I want to see your cute face when you cum, I want to taste your cum, please Lixie, let me have your hole.” 

Felix’s face was bright red by now and he responded, “Okay.” 

Changbin sighed and flipped them over so Felix was beneath him again. Felix spread his legs right away, and Changbin had a good view of his tight hole and his throbbing cock. Changbin moaned at the sight and felt his own dick twitch. 

“Fuck, okay,” Changbin calmed himself before getting up and reaching into his bedside table to grabb lube. He lubed his fingers and poked at Felix’s hole. “Tell me when you’re ready.” 

Felix took a deep breath and nodded, saying, “One finger.” Changbin slowly pushed one finger into Felix, watching the younger squirm beneath him. Changbin didn't move his finger, waiting until Felix was ready. “Slowly,” Felix said breathily, and Changbin was aware of how his hands tightly gripped the blankets beneath them. Changbin slowly pushed his finger in and out of Felix’s hole, until Felix was finally comfortable. 

“Two,” Felix breathed out, and Changbin added a second finger. Felix whined but told Changbin to thrust, knowing it was the only way to get used to the pain. 

Finally Felix was ready, and he was letting out quiet moans. Changbin started thrusting his fingers faster, loving the way Felix’s hole tightened around them deliciously. Changbin was on the verge of cumming, and he knew Felix was too, but both of them were too stubborn to let themself cum first. 

Once Felix was stretched, Changbin slowly pulled his fingers out and watched Changbin’s hole tighten around nothing. Felix let out a moan, and Changbin giggled at the fact that Felix liked the sudden emptiness. 

Changbin quickly reached into his bedside table to grab a condom, while Felix was telling him to hurry. He slipped the condom on and lubed himself, aligning himself with Felix’s entrance. However, he knew not to enter yet, so he waited for Felix’s approval. 

“Fuck, Binnie, in me, before I cum,” Felix begged, his hand reaching up to grab hold of Changbin’s hair. Changbin responded by pushing into Felix, both of them letting out moans when Changbin bottomed out. Changbin immediately started thrusting, knowing neither of them could take much before they were cumming. 

Felix moaned and arched his back, allowing Changbin to hit his prostate every time. Changbin rested his hand on Felix’s lower back, helping him to stay in the position as his thrusts quickened. The thrusts were growing sloppy, but neither of them cared. They only cared to chase their highs. 

After a few more thrusts, Felix moaned and practically screamed, “Fuck, I’m cumming!” before he did so. He came only seconds before Changbin, both of them moaning loudly. Changbin slowed his thrusts and slowly pulled out, quickly tying the condom and disposing of it. Felix was still on the bed, weak and with small tears on his face. Changbin climbed back next to him and cuddled against him, wiping away the tears.”Why are you crying, Love?” 

Felix shook his head, burying his face in Changbin’s chest. “I thought you would leave me.” 

Changbin’s voice softened and he shook his head, petting Felix’s hair softly. “Of course I won’t. I won’t leave you,” he comforted, kissing Felix’s hair. 

Felix smiled, although Changbin couldn't see it. “I love you. Will this change anything between us?” 

Changbin hesitated before he asked, “Well, it depends. Do you have feelings for me?” 

Changbin felt Felix shake his head. “Only platonic ones- and maybe sexual…” 

Changbin smiled, kissing Felix’s head again. “It won’t change anything between us.” 

“Yay,” Felix giggled, rubbing Changbin’s back. “I’m sleepy, can we sleep?” 

Changbin nodded, shuffling and pulling the blankets up over them. Felix fell asleep almost instantly, but Changbin stayed up a bit longer. He chuckled and whispered, “You lost the bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for @lysseonghwa   
> \---  
> Please leave nice comments and kudos!! It'll make me happy :3  
> Also leave comments of ships/scenarios/fandoms I should try! Thank you! <3


End file.
